


Goodbye

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (In chapter 2), (a sybian), (poor allura), Alien Biology/Genitalia, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basically, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breeding, Cockwarming, Concubine Allura (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Kabeshiri, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Overhearing Sex, Pet Hunk (Voltron), Pet Play, Post-Battle Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex Slave Lotor, Sex Toys, Slight Aftercare, Stuck in a wall, Time Skips, Trans Keith (Voltron), older!Lance, slight nipple play, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: a collection of my final requests from my nsfw tumblr---1. Kidge - 'accidental' grinding during training2. Lotura - concubine allura is taken in front of lotor's allies3. Hunk/Sendak - pet hunk + cockwarming4. Shunk - pet play + praise kink5. Shklunk - kabeshiri6. Heith - shibari + handjobs7. Hallura - sybian + slight nipple play8. Shance - a/b/o + breeding kink9. Heith - multiple orgasms + bottom hunk10. Lancelot - slave!lotor + gentle sex11. Shunk - post-battle sex12. Shunkeith - trans!keith + multiple orgasms (+rimming + cunnilingus, oh my)





	1. kidge - dirty grind

**Author's Note:**

> expect each of these to be pretty short! it'll also probably be updated quite a few times today so..... check back a lot if ur interested!
> 
> requests are now closed, were accepted @ my [tumblr!](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/ask)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: 
> 
> i know you just pointed out that we’re all v thirsty for the sweet kidge content and you’re so right.. short drabble prompt: some good old fashioned ‘accidental’ grinding during a sparring session kidge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: grinding, dry humping

Pidge strains against the chokehold Keith has around her neck— not tight enough to make her pass out but she knows her face is flaming red as her blood rushes straight up. The others were watching from the sidelines, their sparring sessions basically finished, and it was only making her flub more and more with their eyes on her.

Keith’s hold loosens, maybe out of pity, and Pidge takes the opportunity to free a hand from his grip and elbow him directly in the gut.

All of the air and the pressure wooshes out of her as he stumbles back, tripping over her dangling feet, and they fall  _hard_.

“Fuckin’  _ow_.” She wheezes, though she keeps her arms flailing to keep Keith back as he rolls over to stand. He laughs—  _laughs_!— and charges forward as soon as she gets her feet back under.

They fall again, though a hand comes to cushion the back of her head as they tumble.

It kinda feels like he’s just playing with her.

He pins her hands by the wrists on either side of her waist, but that leaves her legs free— and Pidge was a pretty gangly girl. She wraps them around his waist reflexively and squeezes hard enough that she feels a bone pop. Keith hisses at her— she reminds herself to make a joke about him becoming a cat— and a hand presses down on her belly to keep her flat against the floor.

Her now freed hand tangles in his hair, pulling his head back. With his neck exposed at such an uncomfortable angle, he hurries to let go and twist out her grip.

Where he goes, she goes though, because of the death grip she has on his waist. They slide across the floor, hip to hip, and if Pidge weren’t so competitive she’d probably be embarrassed.

When Keith comes back, it’s with the full force of his weight bearing down upon her. It pins her completely to the floor, seeing as he basically just flopped on her like a cat would on a laptop.

With a growled yell, she tries to buck him off. Her hands pinch at his sides as she tries to shove at his solid middle— and seriously?? He used to be closer to her weight class back when they first started! Now he’s just a solid wall, and she did  _not_ appreciate it.

Her second plan is to twists her hips, to throw him off to the side and gather her bearings. But, again, solid Keith. Gangly Pidge.

It only succeeds in pressing his groin more fully against hers, and the sudden jolt of pleasure startles her so badly that she goes rigid.

From the sidelines, she can hear Lance and Hunk cheering her on, and her face only flames bright red, just like before.

Keith doesn’t seem to react to the sudden grind of their hips, but she can feel the faint throb of heat between his legs.

So she does it again. She rolls her hips and tugs him in closer, locking her legs around his waist again. Because go big or go home.

Speaking of big—

Keith grips her wrists again, in one hand this time. He presses them above her head, uses his other to hold her hips down and away. This close, she can hear the way he nervously breathes in, greedily snuggles closer to sniff at her neck. She can’t imagine it smells any good with how much she’s sweating, especially since that’s where all her hair, short as it was, is stuffed against her undersuit.

“Pidge.” He murmurs— groans at her as she twists again. He’s oh so obviously hard just from the few touches, but Pidge wouldn’t be any better if she had a dick, to be honest. Good thing she wore panties this time or else her suit would be soaked through.

“Do something about it.” She says, before she can stop herself.

He rocks forward almost immediately, pushing her a few inches up the floor mat before dragging her back down as he gets his knees underneath him more solidly.

When he presses close, it’s rough and raunchy. To their audience it has to be obvious what’s starting to happen, and Pidge never wants to look them in the eye again, but she isn’t expecting it to feel so good.

She pulls back to save atleast a little face, but Keith is not having it. He inches closer still, even as she wiggles away.

His free hand frustratedly slaps down against the mat, beside her head, before it scratches its way down to grip her by the hip and press her closer himself.

Pidge resigns herself to it and buries her face against his neck, too.


	2. lotura - throne bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: 
> 
> How about lotura with captured allura by quintessence controlled lotor who keeping allura as his concubine and want to produce a heir. He had her chained and he's fucking her while at a meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major tw for non/con so make sure u be careful!! also tw for minor character dismemberment
> 
> tags: public sex, master/slave, concubine allura

A hand to her shoulder pressed her down to her knees on the floor, just in front of her master. Allura tries not to shudder under the grip, but she can’t help but flinch as those sharp talons scratch at her bare skin.

She wasn’t allowed clothes, after all. Just something that barely passed as a loincloth, if Lotor was feeling generous. Or possessive, when his dignitaries stare too long.

She settles between Lotor’s legs, his preferred position for her, and preemptively raises her arms for him to tie off as he usually does.

Other leaders had already begun to file in as Lotor settles her at his throne, and Allura flushes pink as she always does. Even after years, she’s so incredibly uncomfortable about being the only nude pet in the room.

The only pet in the room, actually. Lotor didn’t allow others.

He presses his palm down against the carefully groomed braid atop her head, and tangles his fingers in it just to watch it mess up. He tugs her close like that, and she keeps her mouth closed as he ruts against her face.

He’s still fully clothed, of course, so she doesn’t have to bear the full brunt of his constant barrage of pheromones, but she’s so conditioned with it that she starts to salivate anyway, and she feels herself growing wet between the legs. When she squeezes her thighs together to try to ease the heavy ache there, Lotor looks down at her with a pleased, heated gaze haloed in quintessence purple.

Her chains are tugged on, and soon she is being lifted and pressed against the table. Lotor doesn’t care that he knocks datapads over as he does this, nor does he care that he’s interrupting some leader or another as they describe a plan. No, all he’s interested in is the sweet smell between Allura’s legs.

He pries them open with just one of his hands, the other wrapping itself with the chains around her wrists and pressing down, to keep them firmly folded against the small of her back. It makes it hard for her to breathe, what with him pressing down on her stomach like that, but Allura’s dealt with worse asphyxiation.

This is, however, the first time he’s done this in front of such a large audience.

Allura doesn’t get a chance to dwell on it before she’s being fingered open. Lotor doesn’t do gentle— not these days, anyway— but he has enough awareness about her body to only press in one at a time. He’s gotten thicker all around, most likely from the overdose of magic permanently imbued in his system, and it’s enough to force a moan out of her as her hole spasms around the rough entry.

He fingers her enough just to get the juices flowing, spreading the natural lubricant around her entrance with a less-than-curious touch. He avoids her clit, but that’s mostly just because it’s still recovering from the new piercings she’d gotten. It’d mostly healed, thanks to the druids that Lotor somehow convinced to join him, but it was still incredibly tender.

Still, though, his knuckles occasionally flicked across the barbell, and Allura writhed against the cold table as she was quickly brought to orgasm. Her body was trained to respond to her master’s touches as soon as possible, naturally.

Lotor rubs the excess the spills onto his palm against his length, which Allura belated realizes has made its appearance.

It’s studded with ridges, large enough to intimidate her when she was first…  _introduced_ to it, and almost burning hot.

Her head is tugged back by the braid on her head, and those fingers soon trail down to circle her neck, just to hold her in prime mounting position. He presses in slow, unyielding, stretching her further than the two fingers he’d pressed in, and it’s so intense that the ragged, feral yell wrenches itself from her throat.

Allura blinks her eyes open, and everyone is staring like the predators they were. She’d be scared, but it’s one of those moments where she’s lucky that her master is so, so possessive.

Heavens, he’s too thick, though. Her hands aren’t being held down anymore, but she physically can’t move with the amount of concentration it takes her just to  _relax_ and let him pillage as he wishes. It feels so good, it hurts so bad.

He mutters something in galran, but she hadn’t been graced with translators in a long while, and language studies had been about a couple hundred years ago.

He pulls back a few inches, and Allura sobs, desperate to pull him back in. When he presses in again, a hand— a different, foreign hand, caresses her chest as it juts outward from the position Lotor has her in.

Multiple things happen, then. She flinches away, but she’s subsequently shoved forward as Lotor bottoms out. A knife is pulled, one of the many weapons on Lotor’s person, even when it’s just him and her, and the offending hand is sliced off just as it tries to pull away from her.

Allura shrieks, mostly because of the back and forth sawing motion Lotor has picked up so quickly, and partly because the table is still so  _cold_ against her skin. She’s flush against it now, as Lotor orders the offender to be taken away for punishment.

Allura doesn’t look at the severed hand that’s fallen just in front of her face, nor does she look at anyone else.

Lotor’s pace quickens, and her legs dangle from the edge of the table as he lifts her higher with every thrust. She cums again, unable to stop the shaky sob that escapes her as he leans down to bite at her neck.

Her toes curl as he bottoms out again and again, stretching her full and wide. The entire meeting has been put on hold just so that Lotor can lay claim to her in front of his ‘allies’ and it’s making her lower belly thrum with the want of it all.

When Lotor cums, after wringing one extra climax out of her, he does so inside as he’s taken to doing recently. He pulls her close by the waist, fingers digging into the flimsy cloth tied off there, and the intense heat fills her all the way up until it spills out and drips heavy from her sore clit.

He doesn’t end up pulling out, at all. When he’s calmed, and he’s raked his hair out of his face, he primly sits back onto his throne, settling Allura in his lap to keep him warm. She’s out of it, every so often grinding down on the thick of him, and he rewards her with press to her stomach, where his seed is resting, to remind her what awaits in her near future.


	3. hunk/sendak - cockwarmer extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: 
> 
> How would you feel about Hunk/Sendak? Where Hunk is Sendak's pet slave and cockwarmer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: slave/master, cockwarming, i guess semi-public sex but not really and its not addressed much

Hunk shifts forward on his pillow, nuzzling against the warm, fuzzy thighs resting on either side of his face. Those alone, excluding the rest of the body they were attached to, nearly dwarfed him in size. Hunk was still getting used to feeling so small.

He hums, soft enough not to disturb his master while he works, and combs his fingers through the fur, mostly just because he wasn’t sure what to do with them otherwise.

A table is floating above his head, illuminating him in a soft purple, but he’s able to peek past it as his master irritatedly pinches at his nose, nearly cracking the data-pad full of reports.

When Hunk had first been assigned to Sendak, he’d tried to help ease the irritation by working on the reports while he was away, but that had only gotten him on trouble. (Though, sometimes, Sendak orders him to do the more trivial tasks. Hunk doesn’t mind them, really.)

Now, though, his duty is to ease the more physical aspects of stress. His palms slide higher until they’re pressed against the nice, curved bulge between his master’s legs. As per normal, he doesn’t get a verbal reaction, but Sendak shifts his thighs to spread them wider, a silent encouragement.

Hunk leans forward to lick against the cloth briefly, tasting him through the smooth fabric, and then he hurries to ease the half-hard cock out of its prison. It’s girthy even when not at attention, and heavy when Hunk presses it against his palm to tongue at the base.

The pad drops onto the table above Hunk’s head, and Sendak leans back to fix him a look. “I am not in the mood for distractions, Little Yellow.”

Hunk licks his lips, stroking his hand up and down. He averts his eyes, coy, and presses a kiss against the dark patterns that circle his favorite cock. “Yes, sir.”

Sendak resumes working, and so does Hunk. He settles his knees underneath himself as much as possible, to not get in the way of Sendak’s shifting, and slowly wraps his lips around the girth of his master. He takes it slow, even after Sendak’s warning, because he can’t help relishing in the stretch, the just slightly painful twinge in his jaw as he goes lower and lower.

He can’t take him all the way to the base— not if he doesn’t want to put Sendak in a bad mood for disobeying more than necessary— so he settles for around the halfway point, resting his tongue against the underside of it. He tongues the ridges just a bit, just to moisten it all the way around, and then stops.

Sendak presses his hand, the prosthesis, against Hunk’s head to smooth down the locks of hair before he settles back into work.

Much more gentle than Hunk gets in public, but that’s fine. He was happy to get the opportunity to rest his backside for a few hours. Sendak  _did_ love a good public spanking.

Hunk has to swallow often because his jaw is stretched so wide, and it ends up making his head bob ever so slowly up and down the length as his mouth minutely closes and opens again. The rocking motion eases him deep into his mind, where he floats as nothing more than an object, a prized treasure that’s pleasing his caregiver.

Hunk doesn’t think— or atleast, it doesn’t feel like he thinks— only feels. He feels the weight in his mouth, the thin lines of drool that escape even with the constant swallowing, the drip drip drip of it as it trails along his chest.

He drops his hands to his lap when Sendak shoos them off, and he belatedly realizes that his cock is hard and warm when they fall upon it. He’s not allowed to touch himself though, not even when Sendak has him in bed and fucks him through the night.

He sits on his hands instead, just to make sure Sendak doesn’t think he’s disobeying. He’s not sure he’d be able to survive a cock cage again.

Sendak speaks above his head, and a door opens and closes in the background shortly after. Hunk doesn’t bother to try to identify what’s happening— it’s not his place. And besides, the only person he needs to pay attention to is his master.

Hunk leans too far forward by accident and chokes as the cock presses against the back of his throat, almost startling out of his trance. His eyes roll open, dazed, and Sendak is staring down at him with a quirked brow. He’s amused, which is good in Hunk’s book, so he does leans forward to do it again.

“No interruptions.” Sendak reminds, teeth baring. He pushes Hunk back into his first position, claws digging dangerously against the nape of Hunk’s neck, and Hunk obediently stays in place. “Still.”

Hunk shivers, eyes falling shut again, and he returns back to floating.


	4. shunk - kitty business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit silly and i am not sorry
> 
> request: 
> 
> Fic requests: shunk + praise kink please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: pet play, praise kink

Hunk clears his throat as he spreads out on the bed, rolling this way and that to position himself in the sexiest pose. Not that the magazines he’d taken inspiration from were that helpful— those poses hurt!

It’s of course between tries, where Hunk has flopped down face-first into the bed and started his minute-long groan, that Shiro finally walks in.

He grins, climbing onto the bed without a word, and fingers the cat ears atop Hunk’s head. “Did I take too long?”

He’s fully dressed, of course, to offset the little lingerie outfit he’d picked out for Hunk, and it only makes Hunk groan louder.

The ear-petting feels nice. One twitches against Shiro’s palm, and it must startle him because he stops for a moment until Hunk nuzzles against the hand himself.

“You made real cat ears??” He huffs, amazed if not incredulous.

Hunk rolls over to make room for Shiro, his laugh embarrassed. “What’s the point if they aren’t?”

Shiro seems to like that answer and leans in closer to press a kiss against Hunk’s neck, gathering him up in his lap. There’s no tail attached to his bottom half, but Shiro figures it’d just get in the way so it’s not too big of a loss. Maybe next time.

He trails his hands down the expanse of Hunk’s back and kisses him on the lips this time. “You’re amazing, Hunk.”

Hunk hides his expression against Shiro’s shoulder, definitely even more embarrassed at the words. Naturally, Shiro continues.

“You look so pretty, too.” He hums, nonchalant. “Wrapped up all nice for me, and all.” He slips his pointer finger beneath Hunk’s bralette and lets it snap back against the skin— not to sting but enough to make Hunk jump in anticipation.

He trails lower, burying his hand beneath the lacey panties. They rip a bit— fragile and delicate as they are— and Shiro slows down as he delves lower to explore between Hunk’s ass cheeks. When he circles his finger around the pucker, he realizes Hunk’s already half-prepped himself.

“Amazing.” He repeats, flicking his tie out of the way to get a good look at Hunk as he leans back. “Speak for me?”

“Uh…” Hunk wiggles his hips. “Like what?”

“Not like that.” Shiro hurries to correct, reaching up to run his thumb along the lipstick staining Hunk’s bottom lip. “Who are you dressed as?”

Hunk’s eyes widen immediately, and he sits up straighter. If Shiro hadn’t been looking directly down, he’d have missed the way Hunk’s dick jumped up at the command, too.

The makings of a mewl vibrate in Hunk’s chest, and Shiro distracts him from it by pressing the tip of his finger in Hunk’s pre-prepared hole. It comes out more as a squeak, then, and Shiro can’t help the laugh at how cute it was.

“Don’t _tease_.” Hunk hisses, completely out of his element. Shiro presses in further, fingering him open easy.

“Sorry, baby.” Shiro says, not sorry at all. “I _am_ waiting, though.”

Hunk hesitates, ears atop his head flicking back and forth as he thinks on it. Shiro busies himself with adding another finger, leaning down to suckle at Hunk’s nipple through the see-through material covering them.

Hunk arches into it, incidentally grinding himself against Shiro’s belly, and that seems to be enough incentive to be good for Shiro tonight. “Mm…” He rubs his hand across his face, as if to physically wipe away his nerves, and says, “M- _Meow_.”

“Good boy!” Shiro praises, genuinely. He’d be lying if a blush wasn’t starting to dust his cheeks, too, just from that. He rewards Hunk by reaching between them to palm at his erection, still fingering him open. He spreads the fingers a bit to ease the intrusion, and Hunk seems to appreciate it with the way he rolls his hips down to suck them in deeper.

Shiro urges Hunk closer again to murmur near his ear, “Be good for me again?”

“ _Shiro._ ” Hunk all but whimpers, already shaking under Shiro’s ministrations.

“Be a good kitty cat for me.” Shiro says, firmer. “And then you’ll get a treat.”

“Kitty cat.” Hunk repeats, huffing. He mutters other things under his breath, mostly encouraging ramblings to himself.

Shiro inserts his third finger, and Hunk melts again just like that. He leans close, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s middle to hug him close. Shiro pets Hunk best he can being pulled so close, and fingers Hunk’s new ears— a new favorite toy he’s going to _insist_ they add to their collection.

Hunk meows again, too soft for Shiro’s tastes. He hums, angling his leg so that it’s pressed more fully between Hunk’s legs. Then, he rolls Hunk against him, more or less having him rut against the fancy, boring colored slacks.

“Again.”

Hunk opens his mouth first to argue, but seems to think twice as he snaps it shut again. When he stays silent too long, Shiro begins to pull his fingers out, and Hunk hurries to keep him going with another stuttered, “Meow!”

Which is how Shiro keeps them going in circles, urging Hunk to be his good kitty for a few more minutes until, inevitably, Hunk’s stamina runs out. He’s so red in the face he’s more like a tomato than an alley-cat, and he’s much more easy to ‘speak’ as Shiro leans over him.

Shiro rolls them over, pressing his fingers in deeper. He curls them just right, hooking one of Hunk’s knees against his waist to keep him spread. “That’s my good little pet. Always so good for me— stretched so wide around my hand. Gonna cum for me soon, baby?”

Which was totally unfair because Shiro _knew_ as soon as he asked like that, Hunk would reach the point of no return. Hunk cums in his pretty little panties, staining them all the way through as Shiro continues to thrust his fingers in and out, even as they fray a little more against his fingers.

He doesn’t stop until Hunk meows again, one more time, blinking up at him with those wide, pretty brown eyes. Shiro only had so much self-restraint, after all.

He’d make sure to mention it a few times through the night, as he tries to figure out a way to salvage the outfit while simultaneously having Hunk ride him for all he’s worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was just as embarrassed as hunk writing this and i feel like it Shows


	5. shklunk - kabeshiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro/keith/lance/hunk + kabeshiri (where hunk is the one stuck)
> 
> request: I was to shy to input anything but gloryhole Hunk getting pounded by Shiro Lance and Keith 👀. If it's not too much to ask of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (could be read as slight non/con? if you wish?)
> 
>  
> 
> i scrimped on the 'pounding' bit and my biggest regret here is that i didn't wanna make this too long so i cut myself off
> 
> my second biggest is that i couldn't think of a better title

Hunk slaps his hands against the stone snuggly trapping him from top and bottom. Just like the last couple dozen times, it doesn’t budge.

He’s lucky he was wearing his armor, atleast, so that his tummy is cushioned against the jagged rocks, but they caved around his waist so snugly that he couldn’t crawl out backwards or even blast through with his jetpack.

So his last resort had been to kick his legs and flail his arms until _something_ popped loose, preferably not a boulder coming to crush him even more.

His helmet echoes static in his ear, and he winces as the pitches screech at him. It must’ve gotten busted in the fall and, again, Hunk is thankful that it was his armor and not his skin.

Within only ten minutes, though, he was less grateful. Because atleast if it had been his skin he’d _have_ working armor to call for help.

“This is Hunk checking in,” He repeats, for the umpteenth time since he’d gotten trapped about an hour ago. “Trapped between a rock in a hard place. Send… lots of lube. Maybe some shovels?”

When he clicks the mic off, he’s greeted, once again, with static.

With a sigh, he lets his arms flop down and hangs like a sack of potatoes in his new home.

It's about an hour afterwards that something else happens.

Something ever so lightly curls itself against the curve of his ass and strokes back and forth. At first Hunk wasn't even sure it wasn't just a particularly strong breeze, but the motion was much too consistent.

He kicks his legs once, to test the waters, and the touch gets firmer, squeezing down on him.

“Um… This is, uh… Hunk checking in again, please come help me soon thanks!” He whisper-yells into his mic all at once.

It surprises him when he gets a response, this time. It’s crackled to all hell, and skips a syllable or two, but it’s undeniably sweet, sweet Keith’s voice that responds.

“Hunk? We’ve been looking for you— send your location.”

“Kinda can’t right now.” Hunk shoots back, a bit testy because a second hand has joined the first and is basically _massaging his ass_. “I’m, uh— stuck?”

Keith drops silent, and Hunk is left to himself for a moment. He squeezes his thighs together, trying one last time to pull himself through the wall. He gets a quick slap for it, just on his hip, but it still startles a quick, high-pitched noise from him.

“I see.” Keith says, eventually. And nothing else.

Someone speaks behind him, low enough that he only faintly feels it through the rocks. He strains to listen, and opens his mouth to shout something, but then his undersuit is being unlatched, and all of him is laid bare in a matter of seconds.

“Keith?” Hunk whispers, squeezing his eyes shut. Everything feels hot all of a sudden, and he kicks one last time to try to wiggle away. Those hands return, fingers trailing across his exposed skin. Very noticeably human fingers.

Someone touches his shoulder, and Hunk recoils with a horror movie-esque shriek. It echoes through the cavern he was trapped in, but he cuts it off as soon as he realizes that it’s his prince charming in red armor.

“Keith you gotta get me out of here, I’m _freaking out_.”

He’s shushed— shushed of all things! — and Keith taps his helmet as he listens to whatever it was the rest of the team was doing. Then, he clicks off his com.

When he leans down, it’s with a hungry look in his eye.

From behind, the fingers have gotten bolder. They press against his hole, spreading his ass with one palm against it. A third hand reaches between his leg, to stroke him off and—

Third hand.

“We’ve got you, Hunk.” Keith says, that sly motherfucker. How did he even get in here?

He tugs Hunk’s helmet off and tosses it off to the side. Not like that would break it even more, to be honest. He wipes the sweat from Hunk’s forehead and proceeds to trace his hands across Hunk’s armor, looking for the latches while also feeling him up from the front.

The fingers behind him start to press in, and Hunk bites his lip to keep himself quiet. It’s careful in its prodding, would be clinical if Hunk wasn’t getting his dick stroked at the same time.

Something slick is poured down his crack, cool but not excessively so, and it eases the intrusion that much more. He shivers as it cools his heated skin until it spreads more evenly.

“Open your mouth for me?”

Hunk opens his eyes, and finds himself face to face with his teammate’s dick. He didn’t realize Keith was so bold— well, that was a lie. But not like _this_.

And, really, Hunk was kinda into it.

He opens up, praying that they’d _atleast_ free him after they were finished with their little game.

On the other side of the wall, his leg is lifted to allow for more room as Lance, presumably, fits himself underneath to suck Hunk off, too.

Shiro adds another finger, thick all the way around, and something is murmured against Hunk’s skin as he curls and twists them around his rim.

He’d have lost his balance by now if not for the wall, and it hurt a little when he was breathing so heavily, so he did his best to focus on it all, little by little.

Keith pressed in deeper, almost at the exact same time Lance took most of Hunk’s length into his mouth. They both choke, just a bit, but Keith pulls back while Lance keeps going. It’s almost too much, being touched all over between his legs while he focuses on getting his breathing right, but it coils tight in his gut and makes him wiggle into the motions.

Keith thumbs at Hunk’s cheek, tilting his head back to moan freely.

His helmet pings with a communication alert, and he huffs in irritation, but dutifully answers it. Most likely conspiring with the other two paladins feeling him up.

The fingers are pulled from his hole and wipe the excess lube off against his skin before his leg is dropped. Lance slides from position, the warmth of his body leaving Hunk’s legs feeling cold and covered in goosebumps. Hunk feels his cock throb in anticipation.

Keith pulls out of his mouth, mumbling something low into the mic. Hunk takes a deep breath, almost a wheeze, and Keith pats his head one last time before he disappears wherever it was he came from. Dick still out.

Hunk incredulously shakes his head.

All he has left to focus on is the blunt head of a cock pressing against his ass, though, so it’s probably a mercy that he’s allowed the privacy to make as many embarrassing noises as they coax out of him.

It eases its way in, careful and determined to stretch him deep inside. Every inch is unexplored territory for Hunk— nothing more than a few fingers and a toy or two have gotten that far, so when Shiro’s hips press flush to his, Hunk _whines_. It’s an intense new feeling, and he needs a minute to get used to it.

Shiro doesn’t necessarily give him a minute. He pauses, sure, takes a half a step forward to get closer, places his hands on Hunk’s hips and pulls halfway out. Then, he presses in, quicker than the first time, and begins to fuck him just like that.

Even if he still had his helmet on, Hunk wasn’t sure he’d ask them to slow down.

More hands, cool like the cave Hunk was stuck in, find their place on his skin against his back. Lance says something that makes the other two laugh, and despite the situation Hunk finds himself flushing an embarrassed red.

He doubts they’d be making fun of him, but right now he was nothing more than a literal piece of ass for them, and he really _really_ wasn’t minding it as much as he should be.

He’s so wired that he doesn’t realize how close he is until his moan is echoing around him and he bucks against the grip they have on him, reflexively squeezing his legs shut again. His palms bear down on the rocks surrounding him as Shiro makes him ride it out, and the only indication that Shiro even noticed him cumming is the sudden cut-off in conversation from behind the wall.

When Hunk goes lax in his hold, the pace picks up quite considerably.

He just hopes they atleast brought enough lube for all three of them. And maybe enough leftover to squeeze him out, eventually.


	6. heith - shibari handjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: For the prompts, how about either Shiro/keith or hunk/keith, and fantasy AU setting. Maybe something with dragons? Or an unconventional twist on the “princess locked in a tower” scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: handjobs, shibari/bondage, DRAGON AU but the dragons arent part of the sex even tho they fuck like RIGHT in front of them smdh

“Thanks, Yellow.” Hunk coos at his dragon, scratching between two or three of her scales as he stokes the fire she started for him. With the way her body curled around him, he was well set to stay toasty for the rest of the night.

Yellow chuffs, to clear the soot from her nose, and gives him a nuzzle before she flops down against the floor for a well-deserved nap.

Hunk itches at his chest, shifting as his cloths squeeze down on him. He hopes Keith didn’t get caught too suddenly in the storm, but even more than that he hopes that’s atleast staying warm. He’s so headstrong he probably’d be able to beat the cold off by sheer force of will, though.

Hunk chuckles at himself, unpacking his bags and unrolling the bedspread. He tosses a blanket over Yellow, which would do absolutely nothing even despite the fact that she ran hotter than all other species except other dragons, but it makes him feel better.

He’s just brushed away a few balls of lint and tossed them into the fire when Red crashes into the tower.

Well, it’s more of a rough landing, but her claws scrape against the stone as she scrambles into the entrance, knocking a few sconces off the wall and popping a few bricks out of place as her tail swings this way and that for balance.

Keith ducks where he sits at her neck, avoiding a low-hanging chandelier, but it promptly gets knocked out of the way by Red’s wings anyway.

“Think of the devil!”

“What??” Keith climbs down, and Red shakes herself free of the melted snow that’s gotten caught under her scales. She’s smaller than Yellow by a longshot, but she still towers over Hunk as she slides over, interestedly pecking at the fire like a bird at a feeder.

Hunk dumps his bag out to find her a few dragon snacks.

Keith wrings his hair out, snow and twigs falling in some sort of hairy soup where he stands. Hunk tsks, good naturedly, and tosses a puffy, rabbit-flavored treat Red’s way. Yellow’d already gotten her fill of them on the way there, because there was hardly anything else for Hunk to do on the ride except spoil her.

“Aren’t you the best dragon-rider out there?” Hunk hums, tossing a towel over Keith’s head as he approaches. Keith only grunts, aggressively rubbing the towel across his hair to get it dry faster. Hunk plucks it from his grip before he goes bald. “What’s with the rough landing?”

“I was in a hurry. Wanted to make sure you got here safe.”

Keith lolls his head back as Hunk rubs his nape, leaning back enough to rest against Hunk’s chest. His hair is still a little moist around the edges, but nothing sitting in front of the fire won’t fix.

Hunk smiles, kissing him on the tip of his nose. “Hey.” He lifts Keith up by the waist, just a few inches to bodily carry him over to the fire and get them comfortable for the night.

Keith doesn’t fight it, probably enjoys the extra height, and settles down with his legs crossed as Hunk tosses the dragons one last midnight snack.

The breeze from the rundown entrance where Keith crashed through isn’t that bad from behind Yellow’s body, and Red seems to agree as she eats a coal from the fire and snuggle down against her fellow dragon’s belly.

Hunk sits down again, hugging Keith from behind.

“Are you wearing it?”

Hunk tenses minutely, probably not expecting the question so soon, but Keith didn’t have much patience with how long he’d been thinking about it.

He sheds his outercoat, careful not to squish the trinkets in his pocket. He’d promised to bring those back for Allura’s potions.

Keith backs off to watch, one eyebrow twinged upward in interest. Backlit by the fire like that, the rest of his expression is hidden, and that only makes Hunk nervously twiddle his thumbs.

“Hunk. You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to.” Keith cups a hand against his cheek and presses a chaste kiss against the side of his mouth, to calm him. “You worked so hard on it, though.”

Hours and hours of practice on a dummy, plus days of ointment for the rope burn, yep.

He sighs shakily, unbuttoning his shirt and shedding his undershirt at the same time.

Underneath is an array of red rope, twisted and knotted across his tummy and his chest in diamond patterns and braided weaves. The soft rope circles around his hips and frame his thighs just at the top, stopping where they bend at the groin. It goes high enough to just have been  _barely_ covered by his winter coat.

Hunk runs a hand down the exposed part of his chest, where the ropes framed to accent his nipples.

Keith places his hand atop Hunk’s and squeezes it appreciatively. Then, he fingers one or two knots to test their strength. “They’re not too tight?”

“Not at all. I’ve been wearing it since this morning.”

Keith makes an affirming noise, eyes glimmering in the dark as he studies the nicely wrapped present that’s been gifted to him.

“C’mere.” They switch positions, Hunk pressing himself between Keith’s legs and Keith taking up the back. He wraps his arms around Hunk’s front, squeezing his palm against his leg to keep him from getting too nervous. “You look great.”

His hands trail higher, thumbs grazing at the very ends of the rope that rest just barely hidden between Hunk’s belly and his thigh.

Hunk isn’t surprised when Keith touches him directly, always one to rush. He appreciates the straightforwardness, the predictability. Makes him feel pretty.

Hunk still had on underwear under the ropes, just so that his entire penis wasn’t laid bare to the cold underneath just his pants, and Keith seems to like that as he traces the general shape of his dick with the tip of one finger.

It tickles a little, and Hunk laughs a bit just to make some sort of noise and fill the ambient-heavy silence. Keith nips at his neck, sitting up higher to reach.

Keith’s fingers dip below the waistband of his form-fitting briefs, and his hand comes back wet just from that one touch. He grunts, pleased all over again as he spreads the pre around the length, gentle to savor the moment.

The ropes dig into the skin exposed from Keith’s rolled up sleeves, and he can see why Hunk would enjoy it. He tries not to jostle too much, though, and lets Hunk just enjoy the all-over squeeze of it, careful not to scratch him as he jerks him off with his hidden hand.

And Hunk enjoys it  _immensely_. It isn’t intense, per se, but he feels lightheaded and dizzy and grounded all at once, like Keith is surrounding him completely in a deluge. The warmth washes over him, as if fire ignited in his belly instead of the firepit, and it makes him feel more responsive overall.

Sensitive, too.

He spills across Keith’s fingers, head burrowed against Keith’s shoulder. It leaves him shaking and gasping, like the waves of heat parted and let him take only a few breaths before it brings him back in.

Keith eases him through it, slowing his already snail-like pace to something that Hunk can just rut himself against with a slow roll of his hips.

Yellow’s head lifts as she recognizes her rider’s heartrate, but when Keith gives her a nod, she flops back down to continue resting, no small amount of trust blooming between them.

Keith rocks Hunk back, so that they can lay against Red. She runs hotter than any other dragon, including Yellow, and it does well to make his already boneless boyfriend melt into a puddle.

He passes his hand against Hunk’s forehead to slick back the sweaty bangs that cling to him, and Hunk kisses his fingers as they pass over his lips.

“Love you.” He breathes, eyes pointedly shut. Keith feels along his chest, pressing down a bit harder than necessary to feel the bite of the ropes.

“Mm.” Keith kisses him again, wiping his dirtied hand clean against his pant leg. Better to not let Hunk get overwhelmed until a bit later. “Love you, too.”


	7. hallura - sybian prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Can we still send prompts? I thought about Hunk tied up and gagged on a Sybian... And the other person there just keeps playing with his nipples...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLURA bc i belated realized like the FIRST smut i have of allura was non/con and that cannot stand
> 
>  
> 
> tags: sex toys (just a sybian), slight nipple play 
> 
> is photography a kink??? im sure it is

A gag is pressed against his tongue, and the silicone taste spreads plentifully across it. He struggles against the cuffs tying his hands behind his back, half-heartedly, and Allura presses down on his shoulders to make him still.

It also presses him further down on the dildo attached to his current ride— the sybian he was made to be testing for her.

See, Allura ran a sex toy company— or had a share in it or something?— so it was only natural that when she got prototypes, she use them on her boyfriend.

The gag wasn’t new by any means, but that just made it more fun. She circles him thrice, adjusting his legs minutely to make sure they wouldn’t cramp when they’re in the throes. He stays still, mostly because if he even breathes too deep then the vibe up his ass will pass right across his prostate, and Allura still needed to take pictures— which meant he wasn’t allowed to cum until she was done.

She’s fully naked, as much as he is, but she has the professional camera dangling around her neck. He focuses on the way the straps nicely frame her breasts instead of the thing he wants to start vibrating between his legs already.

“Perfect.” She says with a clap. She lowers the light, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and snaps him from a few angles. “Stay still, darling.”

Hunk straightens his back, thighs bearing down on the body of the sybian. It did a wonderful job of bearing his full weight while keep his thighs spread as far as they could go. He could imagine someone much smaller struggling with the size, actually.

Fingers crossed he’d remember after the ride Allura’s gonna take him through.

She takes an overhead shot, just for dimensions, and when she jumps down, she drops to a crouch in front of him, snapping a surprise picture of his face. “That one’s just for me.”

Hunk huffs out of his nose, the only noise he can effectively make with his mouth being stretched wide open by the ball gag. She blows him a kiss and goes to sit in her plush armchair, legs crossed as she looks through the pictures.

When she doesn’t get back up after a few minutes, Hunk tries to clear his throat. She ignores him.

He wilts, but that sends a jolt of pleasure through him as the rigid six inches in him press directly against his prostate. He straightens again, though his hips buck against it.

Allura clicks her tongue at him, and he grinds down on it once more just to be bratty.

When he settles again, she reaches for the flute of champagne settled on the table beside her. She’d insisted on having it, because it helped ‘set the mood’, and Hunk could see how.

When she sets the glass down, delicately, she still doesn’t look at him. Instead, she studies her nails for a few moments, reaching with her other hand for the remote resting on the cushion beside her.

He shivers as she traces the shape of it with her thumb. The anticipation is literally ruining him.

“I suppose we can start now.” She levels the camera in front of her face and takes a selfie, just because she can, before setting it off to the side. She stands to circle Hunk once more, stopping briefly to brush her fingers across his skin, to feel his goosebumps.

She wipes a line of drool from his lip and rubs it into his skin. “Messy, messy. We should try some lipstick next time. Maybe some eyeliner?”

He leans into the touch as she feels across his eyelids. The sudden pinch in his left nipple comes as a surprising offset to it, but he wouldn’t be able to arch away from it if he tried. She rolls it against the pad of her thumb, contemplative, and leaves it with a brief kiss.

The sybian whirrs to life between his legs, starting at a low speed before it settles to something nice and rumbly. He didn’t realize she’d taken the remote with her when she’d stood.

She backs off to watch him, looking much too giddy. His hips lift to stop it from pressing directly against his prostate, but he knows he won’t have enough stamina to do that often.

Maybe they could make a thrusting model? Would be quite intense— and an _incredibly_ deep, satisfying penetration if they were able to keep the vibrations so high.

Allura turns it up a couple notches all at once, and his muffled moan comes out wobbly.

“I can hear you think, love. I hope you’re remembering not to finish until I say so.”

He shoves his tongue against the gag in frustration as she turns the intensity down. It’s still strong, not unpleasant, but not _enough_. He drops his hips again, fucking himself on the attachment.

There’s a soft click of the camera again, and he really hopes she remembers to clear that from the memory before she returns the camera.

Then again, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d been featured on their website.

She tosses the remote off to the side, and Hunk forlornly watches it go. Allura carefully inches forward, joining him for the ride, and slides just on the outer edges of it. When she licks a stripe of saliva across his chest, he realizes her true goal.

She pinches at his nipples again, pressing down on it and rolling her finger about. They’ve long since been hard, but when she sucks one past her lips and releases it to blow cool air on it, they get harder still.

She does the same to the other, pulling back to lick her lips. “We ought to dress these up sometime.”

Then, like a fairy bouncing from flower to flower, she hops up again to grab the remote. She flops back into her overstuffed chair and crosses her legs, visibly wet between the legs. Hunk groans, head dipping back as he imagines being allowed a taste of it.

She turns the notch up and takes another sip of her champagne. Speaking of ‘sometimes’— maybe they could make a video next.


	8. shance - bred omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: If you're still taking requests for AO3, I'd love to see some ABO Shance. Maybe Lance has a breeding kink and Shiro promises to give him a big family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda scrimped on the promise part but i loved this one sm
> 
> tags: a/b/o, bottom shiro, omega shiro, breeding kink, vague mentions of pregnancy?

Shiro buries his face against his pillow as he presses a few fingers against his rim. The amount of slick there practically spilled over his palm, but he’s so grateful for it as he shoves three in with little prep. It eases the intense need that’s settled over him, but it only makes him hump harder at the gathered blankets and pillows beneath his hips.

His heat was a little early this time around, but he was lucky that he had enough days to take off from work. If worse came to worse, though, he was sure Iverson would’ve sent him home as soon as he showed up with how drenched he was in pheromones.

He rocks his hips back and forth, trying to steady his breathing along with the rhythm of it. He presses his fingers deeper, and when they pass along that over-sensitive bundle of nerves, most of his calming thoughts go out the window.

Shiro whines for his mate, but Lance wouldn’t be home from his shift for another half-hour or so. Shiro hadn’t thought far enough ahead to think to grab his phone as he set up a sloppy nest and tossed himself in it, and his fingers felt  _way_ too good to go looking for the damn thing.

So he settles for whining instead, and slowly fucking himself on his fingers.

That’s why it comes as a genuine surprise when he hears the front door being opened and the telltale stomp of Lance kicking dirt of his boots before he brings his shoes inside.

Shiro keens, cuts it off with only the steeliest self-control, clears his throat and grinds out, “Lance?”

“Babe? I didn’t know you had the day off!” Lance immediately perks up, Shiro can tell from the tone of his voice, and he pads down the hall in a bundle of excitement. “I was gonna greet you with a new recipe of Hunk’s, but I also had him prepare us a doggy bag in case it went wrong.”

He rambles all the way down the hall, and is even prepping another sentence when the smell of his omega’s heat hits him full force.

A low rumble bubbles in his chest, and Shiro’s eyes roll back in his head as it instinctively makes him submit, baring his neck. The door opens, and Lance is there immediately, touching him all over.

“Oh, babe. Why didn’t you get me sooner?” Lance sniffs him, passes his tongue across the scent glands along Shiro’s neck. “Smell so good.”

Shiro lifts his hips up, mournful pulling his fingers out to instead show off his hole for his alpha. “Lance,  _please_. I can’t— I need it so bad.”

Lance always is one to spoil his husband, but he’s even weaker when he’s all docile like that. (Shiro knew he had him wrapped around his finger, but he tried to only use those powers for good— honest!)

He crowds close and tongues at Shiro’s hole until the slick and the spit all mixes and drips off Shiro’s ballsack. Lance doesn’t finger him open quite yet, but his tongue dips in just to get a fuller taste, once, twice, a dozen more times before he pulls back again.

“Hold on, sweetheart.” Lance rushes to toss his clothes off, tie tightening and choking him when he tries to rush the shirt.

Shiro hides his smug smile against his pillow.

When Lance returns, Shiro spreads his legs wide and offers himself fully. Lance makes up for the last time and immediately presses his hard, throbbing cock against the rush of slick and presses in. Though Shiro hadn’t cared enough to prep himself, Lance makes sure to go slow to stretch him nice and even.

And he fills him so perfectly, too. When he’s pressed fully in, the slight curve of Lance’s dick presses him completely against Shiro’s prostate, and his knot (already starting to gorge in interest) stretches his hole wide.

Shiro reaches back to grip Lance’s wrist, to pull him down so their bodies are flush against one another. “Fuck me, alpha.” He growls, hips canting up.

Lance, as always, spoils him well. When the first few thrusts go easy, he ups the pace to something that can satisfy Shiro’s heat-induced orneriness. Their hips smack together as Lance bears down on him, keeping him angled just right by shoving Shiro’s knees back beneath himself.

It’s hot and heavy and perfect, but Shiro wants more.

“ _Harder_ , Alpha.” He whines, begs pretty. “Breed me— fuck me full.”

Later on, Shiro would be embarrassed. But now, in this moment, it’s all he could ever crave. He wants Lance to press in deep and cum as much as he can, knot him closed, and rut a little longer until his seed takes.

Lance knows this, and he  _loves_ this, and he knew Shiro would take it all nicely.

He fucks in with deeper, fuller thrusts, and Shiro sinks against the bed in glee. The pace rocks the bed enough that the frame rocks out of place a few inches, and it’s lucky that they don’t have neighbors for when it inevitably reaches the wall.

Teeth scrape across Shiro’s neck, and he immediately begs for it with a sob that wracks his body as Lance grips a leg and spreads it further. When he bites down, Shiro goes rigid as the most intense of climaxes crashes upon him.

Lance continues thrusting through it, growling out his pleasure and drooling a frightening mess against Shiro’s skin— god it feels so good.

His knot catches at Shiro’s rim, and Shiro babbles as much as he can to get it to catch sooner. “Alpha,  _alpha_ , cum in me— I’ll take it all. I’ve been so good.”

“So good.” Lance agrees with a grunt, burying himself balls deep. There’s no need to force his knot in with how well he fucked Shiro open, and the stretch only continues as it grows in size. Shiro isn’t trying to move out of place, not in the slightest, but his wriggling makes it hard for Lance to keep a steady pace without hurting him, so he’s pressed down harder against the mattress.

Shiro preens under the show of dominance and obediently takes it all. When Lance cums, it fills him so perfectly full of warmth that Shiro can’t help but join him, cumming against the puddle he’d already spilled before.

He blacks out or something, because when he comes to he’s still talking, groaning whispered mantras beneath his breath of “Thank you, feels so good, give me your pups.” and the like. The last part echoes through both of their ears.

Lance leans back, sitting up against to give Shiro space. As much space as he can what with them tied together. He massages the lax muscles in Shiro’s back, until Shiro’s boneless against his nest of blankets.

His hips are still slowly rocking, much like Shiro’s had been before he’d come home, and it keeps Shiro satisfied until they can go the next round.

“ _Fuck_ , Shiro.” Lance wheezes, once he catches his breath. “You gotta warn me next time. I didn’t— I’ll get you your birth control after, okay?”

“Mm.” If Shiro had a cat’s tail, it’d be swaying back and forth in the air in that self-satisfied way that only cats can do. “No.”

Lance pauses. Shiro humps back against him, and Lance takes the hint. By the sudden increase in heart rate (which, by the way, Shiro could feel directly from the cock deep in his guts), Lance wouldn’t be arguing twice. 


	9. heith - multigasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hi ya! For your lovely prompt series: Heith - Bottom!Hunk + Multiple orgasms--- TY! ♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: bottom hunk, multiple orgasms, keith bein Extra Horn Horn

Keith strokes his hand up and down the length of Hunk’s dick, complete with that wrist-twist at the end that he loves so much. His eyes dart up to watch Hunk’s reaction, and he catches the tail end of Hunk muttering a curse under his breath as his eyes flutter shut.

He always had so much fun playing with Hunk like this, playing him like a fiddle. It was intimate (obviously) and Keith enjoyed the amount of trust Hunk shared with him. You had to trust someone pretty well to just hand off your dick to them, right?

Eh. Either way, Keith liked making Hunk moan.

He takes the head in his mouth and suckles light, watching every twitch and jerk Hunk makes. Hunk’s hands hover over Keith’s head, and he can tell he’s holding himself back from touching in case it makes Keith stop, and Keith slurps down a few more inches before he backs off again.

He circles the base of Hunk’s cock with his fingers, feeling the pulse of his veins underneath his fingertips. It makes his head rush with heat.

“Feel good?” Keith asks, casual. He lifts one of Hunk’s thighs to rest it across his shoulder, and to get a better angle. His free hand inches close, tickling at the sensitive flesh of Hunk’s inner thigh before he delves lower and rubs against his taint.

Hunk jumps, the nervous guy. It wasn’t like they’d never done this before, but Keith had mentioned something about wanting to go all night, and Hunk had learned a while back that when Keith mentions something like that, he goes through with it until the end.

“Feels good— great! Awesome.” Hunk gives him a thumbs up of all things, and Keith breathes a laugh against his skin. “Uh… how about you?”

Keith runs his tongue along Hunk’s inner thigh, partly just to lube his fingers a bit more. “”M good.”

Hunk flops back against the pillows and wheezes a soft, “Great.”

He sucks down his boyfriend’s cock again, slowly bobbing up and down until he reaches around the halfway point. One of his fingers makes itself acquainted with Hunk’s hole, as per usual, and Keith lets himself focus on the taste while his instincts take over.

Hunk was always such a nice girth, a heavy weight against his tongue even if he was just getting hard. It was something Keith could really appreciate— even more so when he rode Hunk for a few hours and it left him stretched wide.

However, today he was looking forward to making Hunk cum until he can’t anymore. Just to see how far he could take it. And Hunk, that wonderful giver, was going to let him.

Keith’s next moan is a bit overtop at the thought. Sue him, he likes sucking Hunk’s big dick.

Another finger joins the first, and he’s careful as he feels along the rim, stretching the tense muscle When he pulls off of the shaft knocking at the back of his throat, it’s with a loud pop. “Nervous?”

Hunk makes a noise that’s sort of like a strangled plea. “A little?”

Keith huffs at him, more amused than anything. He presses in deeper, licking up each angle of Hunk’s cock as he can reach. When his fingers reach as far as they can, he adds another and then deepthroats him all at once.

Hunk swears at the suddenness of it, unable to resist tangling his fingers in Keith’s hair. His thighs clench down against Keith’s face, would’ve probably wrapped around him fully if both legs had been around his shoulders.

It’s only after Keith finishes moaning that he realizes that Hunk is coming, directly down his throat. He swallows it all greedily, until Hunk is quivering like a guitar string, and keep his fingers pressed in deep as he pulls off.

Keith sits up and edges close, lifting Hunk’s leg by the ankle to watch the way his hole clenches around his three fingers. His eyebrows draw with how concentrated he is on it, but he resists sinking his own cock into it just yet.

Instead, he pulls away to rut between Hunk’s legs, pressing their lengths together. He rewards Hunk for a job well done by kissing him until he’s breathless. Easy, when he’s already panting after that orgasm.

He rocks against Hunk until Hunk’s dick has started to twitch in interest again, though it’s already spent itself.

Only when Keith feels himself getting close does he slow down. When he tries to pull away, though, Hunk tugs him back to suck a hickey onto his skin, still shaking around the fringes.

“Ready for another one?” Keith murmurs, reaching between them to stroke both of their dicks off at the same time. Hunk’s still sensitive, rightly so, and he jerks back at the touch. “Just a small one.”

Hunk groans, but nods his assent. “Just a little one.”

Keith rubs their cocks together one last time before he presses lower, catching the tip against the stretched hole.

As he presses in, Hunk sits up on his elbows to watch, more or less folding himself in half what with the grip Keith has on his legs. Keith really wanted to explore that flexibility more. Maybe after this?

He doesn’t bottom out right away, only shallowly thrusts every so often to make the build-up slow and sweet. He presses kisses against Hunk’s collarbone, silent praises.

Hunk places his hands atop Keith’s where they rest on the back of his legs, helping to hold himself open. He’s leaking precum against his belly, and it pools in his belly button as he bends a bit further.

Keith ups the pace, squeezing down on the soft of Hunk’s pudge. He slides his knees closer, shifting himself that extra inch deeper, and Hunk’s sharp inhale is all he needs to speed up.

He keeps the pace steady, concentrating hard on keeping himself from cumming, while still fucking Hunk as good as he deserves. Hunk’s fingers dig into his skin as his eyes clench shut, enough that Keith is able to pull away and use his own hands for something else. He trails across the curve of Hunk’s ass, pinching once just to tease.

Keith travels higher, bypassing the rest of him completely in order to bury his palm against the curve of Hunk’s skull and tug him close for another kiss.

It’s with that, and one last full-body grind against his, that Hunk cums. His voice is pitchy, high and broken, and Keith keeps thrusting until Hunk digs his fingers into the skin of his bicep, squeezing down tight.

When he lets go, Hunk slumps out of his grip. Worn out from just those two rounds. Keith can’t much blame him, but he was still eager for more.

He lets Hunk catch his breath, sitting back on his haunches. He slips from the warm hole he’d fucked open, and tilts his head as he reaches down to press his thumb back in.

“Still?” Hunk gripes, eyes fluttering closed. He swipes at the sweat that’s built up against his neck and across his face, and Keith watches it go with a pout. Hunk had a nice glow going on there when he was all sweat-slicked.

He pats at the slick that had gathered against Hunk’s belly, grossly intrigued by the viscosity of it. When Hunk peeks at him from behind his bangs, Keith licks his lips.

He hoists Hunk back up by his thighs, wiggling himself back into place. “Just one more.”


	10. lancelot - surprise, i own you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: For the requests, I'd love the now disgraced Lotor being given to Lance as a gift by a species who insist he "use his gift"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: sex slave lotor, sorta, time skip/older!lance, pretty gentle sex

Lotor is shoved to his knees before a crowd, stripped naked and laid bare. They’re all hungry for his blood, thirsty for revenge, and Lotor is too tired to try to fight it anymore. He’d lost— and it was up to them now to do what they willed.

He’s shown off, made to twists this way and that where he is on the floor. They spread his legs, show off his sheath, and prod at his hole to show how quickly it lubricates itself. Lotor makes sure to keep his face perfectly vacant, to hide how absolutely uncomfortable it made him.

He’s expecting some sort of auction, or maybe for them to throw him into the crowd of onlookers, but no. Blue-accented boots step in front of his downcast form, towering a paladin over him.

Lotor expects death to come in the former of a bayard, but that’s not the case either.

“And I can just have him?” The blue paladin is asking, arms crossed. It’s been years, and each have done him well. Lotor remembers him from their brief alliance, and he’s no longer a skinny little human shoved into a Lion.

The aliens who’ve captured Lotor after he’s finally voided himself the poison of the rifts, seem to discuss the question through a mental link.

“You may, Paladin.” They say, though a hand on the chain around his neck tightens. “If you prove he can be handled by you. We will not have him set upon the universe with no master.”

“That’s all?” Lance grins, fingers passing over the shaved hairs at the nape of his own neck. He’s all confidence, posture relaxed as he peers down at Lotor with a twinkling look in his eye. “Easy.”

Which is why Lotor soon finds himself being dragged through the city, dropped off at the palace they’d insisted the paladin stay in, and chained to a bedpost.

The bright side is that the chain is long enough to allow him access to the bathroom, which is better than he’d gotten before Blue had shown up.

He’s just made himself comfortable on the bed again when Lance walks in, shooing off the group of handlers that try to follow.

“I’ll let you know if we need anything.” He says, eyeing Lotor up and down. The door shuts on them, and Lance immediately sighs, over exaggeratedly rolling his eyes. “Were they this overbearing for you, too?”

He expects that Lotor won’t answer by the way he crosses the room, shedding his armor. Lance plucks a vial of scented perfume from a table and spritzes it in the air before he takes a whiff. From the way his nose turns up, it’s not great.

Lance doesn’t immediately come to fuck Lotor, which is another thing he was expecting to happen. How peculiar humans were. He instead surveys the room, munching at a fruit from the basket that had been gifted to him. He stumbles over his strewn about armor, but doesn’t try to clean it— or try to make Lotor to pick it up.

Eventually, when nothing left is to be played with in the bare-bones room except for Lotor, Lance flops onto the bed.

“So. I’m kinda assuming that you’re not going to kill me, since I’m your ticket out of here. Feel free to prove me wrong.”

It’s a teasing jab, Lotor recognizes, but a correct one.

“That’s fine. Doesn’t hurt my feelings at all.” Lance says with a shrug, leaning back to rest against the pillows. “We both have things we want, after all.”

“And what do you want?” Lotor speaks, tilting his head to watch Lance spread himself out.

“That’s a secret, sweet thing.” He winks, all grin.

Lotor sits still as Lance motions him forward. He’s no fool to assume that Lance’s motives are pure, defender of the universe or no.

His chain is tugged on, pulling him forward, and Lance rears up on it enough to have Lotor choke. “Just be good for me and I’ll get us out nice and easy.”

A hand caresses down, across Lotor’s belly until it reaches the very tip of his slit. His cock is still sheathed, safely hidden away, but Lance must have had some sort of experience with them before because he knows each general area to touch in order to pique its interest.

He thumbs across the slickened edges, naturally lubed, and traces long, ovular shapes against where the slit dips in. Lotor gets lightheaded.

He tries not to think of the last time he’d felt something like that— not even he himself had touched it like that for years. Much too busy running and hiding for the last dozen years, and all. He’d been fingered open with rough, too-thick fingers, of course— just this morning, actually— and fucked a few times so see if he were fertile, but this is the first time that his body welcomes the touch.

Lotor doesn’t resent it.

“There we go.” Lance purrs as Lotor cants his hips up against the touch. “We have all night to get acquainted, so just let me do all the work.”

In another life, Lotor imagines he’d be more excited about the prospect. In another still, he imagines he’d fight against it— twist and writhe away no matter how good it felt. Here, though, the touch is a balm on his weary soul, it feels so good.

So he swallows his pride, that tattered old thing, and spreads his legs.

Lance presses his palm against the leaking slick that spills out against the sheets, letting it coat is fingers. He spreads it lower, past Lotor’s already pliant hole, and is careful as he presses a finger in. They’re gentle of all things as they explore the crevices, softening the sting from Lotor’s earlier rough fingering.

“And they said you’d be trouble.” Lance laughs, low and soft against Lotor’s ear. “They just didn’t know what you needed, is all.”

To be fair, Lotor had a hell of a past. He was still surprised they let him live, pleasure slave or not.

When Lance moves away, Lotor makes to turn onto his belly, spreading himself out, but Lance keeps him steady with a hand against his waist.

He slots himself underneath, between Lotor and the bed, and lays flat as he presses himself against Lotor’s weeping entrance. His cock has already half presented itself to him, and Lance gets the perfect view in this new position.

“Nice and slow.” Lance reminds, honey sweet.

Lotor couldn’t care less about his motives, or about the fact that he’s probably being manipulated for some sort of show of power that Voltron may want— or perhaps the blue paladin just truly is being kind. He cares, instead, that he isn’t being punished in the moment.

He lifts himself up, reaching down to steady the throbbing, human dick between his legs. It’s so peculiar in shape, with an untapered tip and no ridges, but that just means it’ll be a smoother ride. Lotor sinks down on the length with a shudder, all in one go. Fuck going slow.

Lance tuts, but he doesn’t punish. He presses in a bit deeper, stretching Lotor from the inside out. The hands pressed against his waist give him one firm squeeze before he’s being lifted, and soon made to keep to an easy pace, even as the rest of his dick slides free and paints slick across Lance’s tummy.

Casually, Lance says, “I’m gonna have to cum inside. They’ll be checking to see if anything catches, but I wouldn’t worry much.”

Lotor wouldn’t have.

“Just ride me as long as you want, sweet. I’ll keep you satisfied.”

Bold words. Lotor imagines digging his claws into Lance’s chest and killing him there, but, again, this was the best he’s been treated in the longest.

So instead, he digs his claws into the bed besides Lance’s face and leans over to fix him with a predatory grin. “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo i wonder what lance was planning to do with lotor after oooooo
> 
> (no seriously)


	11. shunk - post battle jerkin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: shiro and hunk interrupted during sex + post-battle sex in the black lion
> 
>  
> 
> (that's not the exact prompt, bc this is more or less based off an entire discord conversation yeet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: bottom hunk, masturbation, overhearing sex (accidentally lmao rip)

“Patience yields focus, Shirogane.” He growls to himself, shifting gears to send the Black Lion barreling straight into a few galra fighters.

If anyone comments on Shiro’s lack of cool, he ignores it in favor of chasing down the commander’s ship— ignores how hard his dick is even more.

They’d interrupted him and Hunk  _right_ in the middle of their down and dirty, so Shiro was well past the point of caring about strategy, let alone diplomacy.

He can tell that Hunk isn’t doing much better in the Yellow Lion. They’d tried to form Voltron earlier and that had been the universe’s biggest mistake. Their arousal coupled together and mixed and flooded him, and Shiro was surprised that Voltron didn’t start jerking it then and there. Did Voltron even have a penis?

Shiro tried not to think about that rabbit hole.

The com link clicks on in his ear, pulling his attention back. “While I would have  _preferred_ we handle this with Voltron, we can do this if you all stay in formation.” Allura says, hotly. It’s rare that Shiro is on the receiving end of that tone.

There’s a number of affirmatives, of which Shiro is belated in echoing. Hunk doesn’t even say anything.

Shiro lets his eyes drop shut as he thinks of the way Hunk had looked beneath him, saucy grins and coy winks. It’d been a long couple of weeks where they’d barely been able to sleep in the same bed, and as soon as they had free time, the Galra had to rip it away again.

He palms at his erection to take away some of the edge.

-

They end up winning, of course. It’s after an enormous amount of effort and a lot of clashing between the team, but they do it.

Allura mentions something about them needing more bonding, and would have been looking directly at him if Shiro had looked her in the eye during the post-battle ‘conference call’ as Lance liked to call it.

He lands Black (rather, she lands herself much gentler than he tries), and slams himself back in the chair to get his hand down his pants. Just a few strokes would be enough to stop him from acting so impulsive, especially when they had to have a debriefing before he could drag Hunk back to their rooms for the rest of the night— no arguments.

It’s pure relief that floods through him as he touches himself, already desperate for the touch, even if it isn’t his boyfriend’s. His eyes fall half-shut, watching the way his cock beads up with pre and spills it over his knuckles. He’s so hard that it  _twitches_ every time he thrusts into his fist, and it feels so good that he doesn’t even bother with trying to stay quiet. He’ll apologize to Black properly, later.

He isn’t able to get a good pace with how wanton he is for it, so he focuses on using his imagination. Hunk sitting there, between his legs to suck him off. He’d take him down all the way to the base and hold Shiro down by his hips to keep the pace he wanted, would reach between his legs and jerk himself off at the same time.

Whenever he’d pull off to take a breath, Hunk would murmur the absolutely  _filthiest_ things in the dark of the cockpit, about how he wanted Shiro to fuck his throat until he couldn’t speak or how much he wanted Shiro in his ass, fucking him through orgasm after orgasm.

“ _God_ , Hunk.” Shiro hisses in the quiet, tracing his fingertips across his chest. He wishes he’d thought ahead and taken off the rest of his armor besides his helmet, but just pulling down his lower-undersuit was good enough in the moment.

Black’s lights flicker on, but it takes Shiro a moment to notice.

“Shiro?”

Hunk, like a dream, shuffles out of the dark and into the maw of his Lion, hesitant as if he’d break anything. His helmet is off, and so is half of his armor, and Shiro makes sure to take a good, long look as the form-fitting outfit.

When he notices Shiro jerking off (and no, he hadn’t stilled his hand in the slightest), he flushes red and lets his helmet drop off to the side, stepping forward to lean over him. “Guess you were impatient too, huh?”

“You can’t even imagine.” Shiro sighs, tugging Hunk down to kiss him. It’s breathless and Shiro didn’t mean to make it so open-mouthed, but Hunk doesn’t complain as they go tongue-to-tongue.

He slips his way onto Shiro’s lap, careful of the controls bordering them on all sides, and shoos Shiro’s hand out of the way to replace with his own. He strokes him slow, all the way from tip to base.

“Wanted you so bad that entire time.” He huffs a soft laugh. “I ran into everyone about twenty times each out there.”

Shiro reaches down to palm Hunk’s ass. He knows Hunk is already lubed up underneath (they’d been  _that_ close), and his cock is regaining its hardness from the way his undersuit tents and presses against Shiro’s.

He fingers where the seamless edges meet and slips his fingers past it. “Now is a good time.” He suggests, heartbeat pulsing in his ear.

That’s all Hunk needs to get started. He strokes Shiro off one more time and stands, kicking off the bottom half of his armor, and his suit. It clings to his skin like a layer of too-tight spandex, so he only shoves it down as far as necessary, and turns to straddle Shiro’s thighs while facing the opposite direction. Though he doubts Black would respond to him anyway, he places his hands far away from the manual com-link button.

“Now is perfect.” He sighs, tilting his head back. Shiro shifts himself up, keeping a hand on Hunk’s ass to help him stay steady as he slowly lowers himself down on Shiro’s waiting dick. It presses in easy— better have, with how long Shiro had fingered him about an hour or two prior— and fills him  _juuust_ how he was craving.

Shiro watches his self-satisfied expression, maybe a bit more smug than the moment deserves. Especially when  _neither_ of them is going to last long at all.

He fucks in fast, tugging Hunk back to keep the pace fluid. It pulls a few muttered swears from Hunk, just under his breath. Shiro has to press a foot against the console to keep from slipping off of the chair, and Hunk ends up pressing his face against the controls when his arms turn all jelly, but they’re too far gone enough to care or to stop.

When they get back to their rooms, Shiro is gonna have him pressed down into the bed just like that, anyway. Fuck him for as long as he can, maybe have him ride him, too. Anything to keep Hunk’s voice crying out like that, with those short, clipped moans that cut off everytime Shiro presses in deep enough and in just the right way to pass across his prostate.

Hunk ends up cumming first, barely. He grinds himself down on Shiro’s length and his thighs tremble as he muffles his yell against his palms, breathing heavy. The way he tightens down, tight and hot and slick, is what ruins Shiro, suddenly enough that he wouldn’t have been able to pull out if he’d  _wanted_ to.

His cum spurts in deep, enough that even when the two of them slump against one another, none immediately leaks out around Shiro’s softening girth. Shiro spreads Hunk’s ass to check, too, prodding his thumb at the fucked open hole.

As they catch their breath, Hunk leans back to kiss him again. It’s an awkward position, but Shiro welcomes the show of affection by smooching a string of kisses against his jaw, where it’s easier to reach.

The Black Lion powers down again, an official ‘get the fuck out’ now that they weren’t a raging pair of horny cats. Shiro gives the controls an appreciative pat, the closest he can get to thanking her just yet.

Hunk’s helmet gives an audible click from across the way, where it’d rolled into the corner. They freeze, and there’s the sound of a throat clearing before Allura speaks up.

“I do hope it was an accident that this was left on.” She sounds embarrassed— as mortified as the two of them were. “And, if you two are quite finished, we’ve finished the debrief. Feel free to retire to your rooms.”

Shiro could actually, literally, never look her in the eye ever again. Black would have to find a new paladin. Maybe he could figure out a ‘space nomad’ angle?

Hunk shifts, and Shiro finally slips from his excessively lubed hole with a lewd noise. It changes his as a man.

Nomadry could wait after he rolls around in the sheets with Hunk a few more times.


	12. shunkeith - let's get physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:
> 
> Aw dang I’m really so sorry to have made you uneasy! Then if you want to write - trans Keith with shiro and hunk and they eat him out/rim him/multiple orgasms and give him good good aftercare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a resend i was glad to fulfill!! hope u enjoyed it anon <3)
> 
> tags: trans keith, cunnilingus, rimming, multiple orgasms

The mirror taunts him the longer he stares at it. He puffs out his chest, stands up straighter, but he’s still got a long ways to go if he wants to have the shoulder-span Shiro does, or the strong barrel-chest Hunk has.

He deflates, slouching over, and prods at the unsatisfying way his bicep flexes.

“Hey, babe.” Hunk murmurs distractedly as he passes, cycling through a couple of index cards. Notes for his mechanical final a few days from now. He smooches a kiss along Keith’s outstretched arm, and presses an extra one against his cheek just because, before he flops onto the bed behind them.

Shiro, who was already on it, is shaken out of the hypnosis his book had taken over him. He pats around the nightstand for his bookmark (a steaming cup of coffee with long plumes to jut out. Keith had drawn it himself.) and lets Hunk snuggle close.

Keith turns to look at them, sighing. He felt like a twig compared to them. A skinny, bare-bones twig with really nice legs. “Shiro, are you going to the gym anytime soon?”

Shiro presses his hands against Hunk’s face, mid-tease. “I can if you want me to?” He combs through Hunk’s bangs until they stick straight up.

“Don’t we have an elliptical in the closet somewhere?” Hunk asks, still distracted past Shiro’s niggling.

“Cabin fever already? You just started your break.” Break from art school, that is. 

Keith shakes his head, climbing onto the bed with them. “Not cabin fever. Just… full of energy.”

Shiro already looks like he’s overthinking the passing comment, most likely in the middle of planning some sort of hike, or something. Keith leans forward to knock their foreheads together, grinning as Shiro pulls back with an overexaggerated wince.

Hunk pokes his head between them, sitting up only as far as his elbows allow. Keith hesitates for just half a second before he dips down to belatedly return a kiss atop his forehead.

“So, you’re bored?”

Keith heaves his shoulders in a noncommittal shrug.

Fingers brush across Keith’s back, startling goosebumps along the skin as they pass, and Shiro has a twinkling look in his eye. “Well, if you’re taking suggestions…”

Hunk snorts, though he does immediately sit up at the prospect. “I call front duty.”

Immediately, Shiro is chuffed. “You got it last time!”

Hunk sticks his tongue out, hooking an arm across Keith’s back to pull him close. “I’m best at it.”

“Don’t call it front duty.” Keith groans, clenching his legs shut. “We can… do that. I dunno if it’ll help.”

Shiro presses his palms against Keith’s jaw, tilting his head up to relax him with a panty-dropping kiss. “I think we can handle it.”

Which is how Keith soon finds himself between two rocks and a mattress, half lifted in the air by Hunk as he eats him out, half pressed down against the bed as Shiro paints his skin in hickeys. They’d switch, eventually, but as much as Shiro had griped, he was  _very_ into his ‘job’.

Keith writhes as Hunk circles his clit with his tongue, carefully tracing the hood of it before he licks a wide expanse across. It’s warm and electric, and Hunk’s lucky that he has such a good grip to keep Keith’s legs spread or else his skull would’ve been a goner with how hard Keith clenched down.

He doesn’t slip his tongue past the hole just yet, only teases. His thumb passes across the lips, spreading him more to get a fuller taste, and Keith shouts as it only exposes his clit to the assault even further.

Shiro quiets him with yet another kiss, until Keith’s eyes flutter open to watch. Shiro pulls back, wet-mouthed, to let his fingers dance across Keith’s chest. He cups one side, framing a nipple to pass across it over and over again. Keith had always had a sensitive chest.

He arches into the touch, his subsequent moan hiccuping as the feel washes over him. Shiro scratches his teeth against the tender skin of Keith’s collarbone, and Keith gets lost as the two of them work him over.

It’s messy, that much Keith can tell from the wet puddle forming under his ass. Slick fluid drips down his ass, drips off his back with how high Hunk starts to lift his hips, and Hunk tries not to waste a single bit of it. He dips lower, between the crack, and Keith would be embarrassed if it wasn’t his (and Shiro’s) favorite pastime.

He’s slick enough that it’s easy for Hunk to travel his way deeper. Keith’s can feel his heartbeat throbbing between his legs, he’s so turned on.

“Incoming.” Shiro sounds, slotting himself from beside Keith to instead make his way lower. His legs are still trapped where Keith clings to them, so the position gets a bit awkward, but it’s  _so_ so worth it when Shiro gathers up as much wet as he can and spreads it across his fingers, picking up where Hunk left off with his tongue.

He presses his thick finger in to the knuckle, feeling along the heat the suddenly surrounds it. Hunk shifts, turning himself to make more room.

Hunk murmurs a soft, “Hold on a sec.” and lifts Keith again. He plops him straight back down on his tongue, but now Keith was more or less sitting on his face. Keith lets go of Shiro’s legs to sit up straight, and Shiro takes the opportunity to fit himself on top of Hunk, to get a better angle to eat him out from. 

It’s  _silly_ , the way they’ve tangled themselves, but Keith wouldn’t be bothered by it even if they weren’t working him over quicker than they’d ever had.

Well, that’s a lie— but they didn’t have a massage wand on them at the moment, and Keith was  _not_ going to make them stop to get it when this was just as good.

He can’t help it when he presses his hand against the crown of Hunk’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair, nor can he help the way his head throws back as Hunk tongues at his back entrance. His fingers press in to mimic the moves Shiro was making in the front, but it’s just different enough that Keith can’t predict the motions and rock with it accordingly.

It’s not too much, but his voice comes out embarrassingly loud when he cums. His thighs tremble against Shiro’s face as he teases him through it with a few well-placed licks, and Hunk doesn’t even give him a break from behind.

He leans back, incidentally giving Shiro more room to work. He’s still blinking stars away from his eyes when Hunk twists his fingers, prodding an extra one against his rim. He isn’t sure how the stretch is going to feel, what with Shiro two fingers deep on the other side, but Keith was never really one to shy from a challenge.

Plus, if they were ever going to work their way up to double penetration, he’d have to start somewhere. He lifts a leg up and folds it back, lifting himself just a few inches to regain the feeling of control. Hunk obediently stays still as he lowers himself down on it, and  _god_ his fingers were huge. Keith always seemed to forget that until Hunk was fingering him open.

Shiro, never one to be forgotten, continues on as soon as Keith settles again. His head dips down to trace along where his fingers were buried deep, sometimes even dipping in alongside them with his tongue. He moans appreciatively at the taste, which only serves to make Keith’s face flame bright.

He’s surprised he hadn’t been down for the count with that first orgasm, but the second proves to be better. It builds fast in his gut, boiling over when he least expects it. He jerks away from them, jerks forward too, and they hold him in place to let him ride their respective tongues as he yells out his release.

Somehow, he ends up wrapping his legs around Shiro’s back, keeping him in place. Wasn’t like Shiro would’ve left, even if Keith had tried to rip out a chunk of his hair. Speaking of hair, Keith apologetically pats along Hunk’s scalp, where he knows he must’ve tugged hard, but Hunk only buries deeper. Uh-oh.

“Fuck.” Keith moans, as they keep going. “Mm— guys, I think I’m…” He inhales deep as Hunk’s pinky sneaks its way forward and joins Shiro against his dripping wet entrance. He’s stuffed full, just from their fingers, and that thought keeps the heat in his belly even as he finishes lamely with, “I think I’m good.”

They pause just for a second, probably making faces at eachother between Keith’s legs. He can tell, by the way Hunk easily lifts him up a bit higher before letting him drop straight back down.

So, they proceed to wring him out. Two more times.

Keith doesn’t complain during it, nor does he complain after, but they’ve surely gotten their fill of the taste between his legs for atleast a few more weeks with how greedily they drank down his cum.

He’s boneless against Hunk’s chest, because Shiro had volunteered for clean up this time around, and his chest rumbles nicely as he softly converses with Shiro from the bathroom.

His warm touch along Keith’s slightly overheated skin is perfect, even if that sounds like a contradiction, and when his legs are spread again (despite his weak protests) and a hot towel is pressed against his thighs to clean him up, Keith knows he’s in heaven.

When he’s wiped dry, Shiro curls into place beside him, effectively sandwiching Keith in the two beefiest man-breasts that he knows. It’s the most satisfying place Keith could ever be.

He’ll be sore come morning, maybe even licked a bit raw, gross as that is, but it’s all worth it.

Still, maybe this helped tone his thighs a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap folks!!! thanks for sending in requests if you did, and thanks for reading any of these :'D i really had a lot of fun even if i lost steam for a few, but i hope they were enjoyable nonetheless!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [@jam_spicy](https://twitter.com/jam_spicy) aka my new home


End file.
